1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brush connectors for interconnecting a plurality of conductors to conductive actuator pads. More specifically, the present invention relates to brush connectors which utilize insulation displacement technology in achieving said interconnection.
2. The Prior Art
Presently available connector assemblies for interconnecting plural conductors to circular conductive pads on a rotating actuator unit are of a multi-piece configuration. Typically such assemblies comprise a separate first connector for terminating the conductors, and a secondary unit, mateable with the first connector, locateable in a semi-permanent connection with an actuator mechanism. While this multi-piece assembly approach is functional and has met with acceptance in the industry, certain shortcomings are readily apparent. One problem is that available multi-piece brush connectors are relatively expensive and difficult to make. Secondly, such assemblies provide less than adequate protection of the contacts during handling since the contacts which interconnect the first and second connector components are ordinarily exposed. Moreover, assembly of the connectors is manually intensive, further adding to the cost of the product.
Accordingly, the industry has been in need of a single unitary brush connector assembly which is economical to produce, yet which provides adequate protection of the contacts utilized therewith. Ideally, a brush connector should accommodate mass loading of contact members therein, and the contact members themself should preferably achieve termination of the conductors in an efficient manner, such as by an insulation displacement technique.